Viva-TV Kids offers a refreshing line-up starting July 29
Viva-TV Kids improves its line-up starting July 29 as some of its teenager programs move to a much refreshing timeslot, an all-new episode of Winx Club from Monday to Friday at 5:15PM and the most exciting adventure, Magic Wonderland will be airs 8:30AM on Saturdays starting July 28. Follow the tag along as they save the day in Barbie on Sundays at 11:30AM beginning July 29. On August 11, 2012, be captivated with the all-famous Polly Pocket with the new timeslot on Saturday viewing starting at 9:00AM on July 28, 2012. Don’t miss these programs as Viva-TV Kids rehashes its programming starting July 29 on Viva-TV on IBC-13. Viva-TV, The Country's Premier Entertainment TV on Channel 13 And there is Viva-TV on IBC-13 - Home of the Stars The country's premier ENTERTAINMENT TV on Channel 13. Watch our favorite entertainment shows: Winx Club, Barbie, Pop Pixie, Polly Pocket, Magic Wonderland, Lalaloopsy, Petra's Panniest, The Jon Santos Show, PBA on Viva-TV, Sinemaks, Viva Box Office, Petrang Kabayo, WOW!, Esperanza, Estudyante Blues, Fondant Garden, Queen and I, Dream High, Can You Hear My Heart, The Weakest Link, Who Wants to be a Millioanire?, Wansapanataym, P-POP Star Hunt, Dalawang Busoy, Sabi Mo Nanay, Crayon Shin Chan, Cyborg Kurochan, Kirarin, SM Little Stars and many more. Plug in to VIVA TV Channel 13! Like us on Facebook: www.facebook.com/VivaTVPhilippines; Follow us on Twitter: @vivatvchannel. VIVA.com.ph 'Winx Club: Believix Soundtrack Volume 1 (from Viva Records)' #Shut Up and Kiss Me (Orianthi) (composed by Kean Cipriano) - Sarah Geronimo and Anja Aguilar #Eye In The Sky (Alan Parsons Project) (composed by Kean Cipriano) - Miguel Aguila #Some Nights (Fun) (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) - Marvin Ong #Let The Pain Remain (composed by Morris Albert) - Rachelle Ann Go #Enchantix (DDR) (music and lyrics by Christian Martinez) - Anja Aguilar #Get Back (Demi Lovato) (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) - Sarah Geronimo #Liquid Ice (composed by Pamela Phillips-Oland, James Forrest and Daniel Havelin) - Charlie Green #Winx, You're Magic Now (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) - Anja Aguilar #Check It Out (Nicki Minaj) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Anne Curtis feat. Young JV #I Am The Best (2NE1) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Anja Aguilar, Sarah Geornimo and Janella Salvador #Shout (Tears For Fears) (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Dingdong Avanzado #Believix (composed by Sarah Geronimo) - Anja Aguilar 'Winx Club: Believix Soundtrack Volume 2 (from Viva Records)' #We're the Winx (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) - Anja Aguilar #Don't Forget (Demi Lovato) (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) - Sarah Geronimo #Life In A Northern Town (The Dream Academy) (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) - Dingdong Avanzado #Whistle (Flo Rida) (music and lyrics by Amber Davis) - Young JV #Sirenix (Winx) (music and lyrics by Marcus Davis) - Anja Aguilar #Enchantix, Shining So Bright (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) - Anne Curtis #Blue Monday (New Order) (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) - Onemig Bondoc #Here We Go Again (Demi Lovato) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) - Sarah Geronimo #We Are Young (Fun) (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - Charlie Green #The Way You Look Tonight (music and lyrics by Louie Ocampo) - Rachelle Ann Go #Upside Down (Two Minds Crack) (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) - Miguel Aguila #Power to Change the World (Winx) (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) - Anja Aguilar 'Pop Pixie Soundtrack: Volume 1 (from Vicor Music)' #Moving On (DDR) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) - Nadine Lustre #Everybody Wants To Rule The World (music and lyrics by Christian Martinez) - Carlo Lopez #Round and Round (Selena Gomez) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) - Nadine Lustre #Here with Me (Plumb) (composed by Kean Cipriano) - Princess Velasco #Angel of Mine (Eternal) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) - Nadine Lustre #Only Love (Trademark) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Nadine Lustre #One Summer Dream (M.I.L.K) (composed by Marcus Davis) - M.I.L.K #Night Out 「透明なマニキュア ＬＯＮＧ」 (composed by Sarah Geronimo) - Nadine Lustre #Hello (Karmin) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) - Young JV and Anja Aguilar #Caught In The Moment (DDR) (Entona) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) - Nadine Lustre #Terminal (Rupert Holmes) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - AJ Muhlach #If (DDR) (Dave Aude Remix) (Colette) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Nadine Lustre #Light and Shade (Fra Lippo Lippi) (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) - Josh Padilla #It We Took A Holiday (Madonna) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) - Nadine Lustre 'Pop Pixie Soundtrack: Volume 2 (from Vicor Music)' #Blah, Blah, Blah (Pokemon) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) - Nadine Lustre #If You're Not Here (By My Side) (Menudo) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Jodi Sta. Maria #Your Smiling Face (James Taylor) (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) - AJ Muhlach #If We Fall in Love (Yeng Constantino) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Nadine Lustre #Wait for Me (M.I.L.K) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) - M.I.L.K #We'll Never Have To Say Goodbye Again (music and lyrics by Christian Martinez) - MMJ #The Animal Song (Savage Garden) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) - Nadine Lustre #Glad You Came (music and lyrics by Princess Velasco) - Princess Velasco #If (DDR) (Dave Aude Remix) (Colette) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Nadine Lustre #Come and Get Your Love (Redbone) (composed by Marcus Davis) - Shy Carlos and Young JV #This Time It's Forever (composed by Sarah Geronimo) - Nadine Lustre #Tonight (FM Static) (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) - Carlo Lopez #Never Surrender (Corey Hart) (composed by Kean Cipriano) - Josh Padilla #Pop Pixie (Opening) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) - Nadine Lustre Top-rating Korean Drama on Viva-TV primetime Viva-TV on IBC-13 has relaunched with the top rating Korean Drama with is going to be airs from their primetime viewers. A newest asianovelas offer to all viewers entitles: *'Dream High (Season 2)' at 2:00PM, stars K-Pop stars are actress Kang Sora, 2AM's Jin Woon, T-ara's Ji-yeon, SISTAR's Hyolyn, JB, and Park Seo Joon *'Can You Hear My Heart' at 11:00PM, stars Hwang Jung Eum, Kim Jae Won, Nam Goong Min, Go Joon Hee and Lee Kyu Han The asianovelas will air from Monday to Friday starting this Monday, July 2 on Viva-TV, Home of the Stars.